<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Made of Glass by CaelumHiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643655">Heart Made of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumHiss/pseuds/CaelumHiss'>CaelumHiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Español | Spanish, Gen, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, No Dialogue, Sad, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumHiss/pseuds/CaelumHiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere aparentarlo, pero Aphelios nunca fue insensible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(O sobre Aphelios dejando llevar sus pensamientos tristes bajo el agua).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Made of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en "Lovely" de Billie Eilish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Cómo lo soportas?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Está acostumbrado a aguantar. Los lleva arraigados en las entrañas, profundamente en la piel como las cicatrices eternas, tatuados como los símbolos lunares en todo el cuerpo. La descencia Lunari es su ser, Alune también lo es... Pero, duelen tanto ahora que no hay veneno de <em>noctum</em> dentro suyo. Ese tipo de dolor "imaginario" que suele estar tapado la mayoría del tiempo, y sale en las noches claras como esta o en las palabras de Alune.</p>
<p><em>Alune</em>. Ella es la esperanza de todos, la que les queda. A la causa de su gente, de él mismo.<br/>
Sin ella quedaría desgarrado por completo, ese dolor que los une ya no sería lo mismo. Nunca la traicionaría, pero...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aphelios respira profundo, aire fresco en los pulmones en una noche sin misiones (descanso por algunas horas, seguro). En un lugar donde los monjes usan a veces para meditar, donde se regalan bendiciones a los niños, también en los rituales de purificación; un pequeño manantial perdido entre las montañas de <em>Targón</em> que refleja el cielo estrellado en sus aguas quietas, totalmente espejadas. Es un reflejo perfecto sin ninguna perturbación.<br/>
Hoy se siente solitario, con la sola voz propia resonando en su cabeza en un murmullo parecido al de Alune, sin embargo ella no está presente. No ahora cuando él necesita algo que los envuelva en <em>perdición</em> a flor de piel, que el acostumbramiento los deje llevar y los pierda. Para no pensar, su mente y su cuerpo lo piden. Para olvidar momentáneamente los rostros de los que ya no existen y marcan sus miradas en la memoria.</p>
<p>La ropa no es necesaria, las deja en la orilla del agua antes de lentamente comenzar a sumergirse. No hay nadie cerca, solamente él y la soledad. Lo frío del agua duele, pero está bien. Así todo está bien, no resistirse al <em>dolor</em> y aceptar que aguijoné en su cuerpo por completo hasta hacerlo suyo, en la oscuridad. Es una especie de vicio muy instintivo que lo lleva a nadar hacía el fondo del lago casi a ciegas, buscando un límite al alejarse de la claridad de la superficie. Alejándose de todo y todos, está bien. Desgarrandose sin ser escuchado, está bien.</p>
<p>Está bien estar solo. Está bien no pensar, dejarse hundir. Está bien el dolor. Está bien...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>No está bien. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Por algo es que antes de llegar a un fondo, se suelta. En el punto que sus músculos querrían alcanzar la gloria del agotamiento, un límite, se deja abrazar por completo en la oscuridad profunda del fondo del lago. Ya no hay nada ni nadie, ni trozos de él mismo allí. Su dolor no existe, la mente está en blanco, las aguas suavemente lo balancean al esconderlo de la realidad. <em>No siente sus lágrimas</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿No es encantador estar completamente solo? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las pequeñas burbujas de su aire flotan a la superficie, pero no siente estar ahogándose todavía. Puede aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo, como tantas cosas más. <br/>
No sabe si le gusta, lo odia o lo aterra. Nada más que ambigüedad del silencio y su cuerpo helado. Su alma la siente desgarrada más que nunca, pero el consuelo de las aguas heladas también la mantiene flotando y llevandosela. Si abre los ojos, está seguro que podría ver esos pedazos hundiéndose en el fondo como su cuerpo no pudo. Se siente en <em>paz</em> de piez a cabeza, ni bien ni mal.<br/>
En una forma distinta de sentirse vivo, tal vez. La voz en su cabeza sólo emite algunas campanillas dulces para no perturbarle, igual Aphelios no puede concentrarse en ella. Es lo que los monjes llamarían purificación, pero las cosas son distintas de alguna forma a un ritual de aquellos. Esta vez y más que nunca, de verdad se siente puro, <em>trascendental</em>. ¿Esto sintió Alune al traspasar el velo lunar?</p>
<p>Casi, diría que se siente en casa. Un lugar cercano a <em>ella</em>. Tan hermoso y aterrador.</p>
<p>En algún momento vuelve la claridad, el resplandor propio de la noche dando de lleno en su cara emergente del agua. Las gotas caen del rostro empapado de vuelta a su origen, así como los pensamientos y la paz obtenidos del fondo oscuro. De nuevo, en su cabeza y cuerpo no hay nada más que la fe; pero siente acechante el sentimiento de estar de vuelta en una tortura diaria, con la que lidia siempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal vez su garganta no duela, pero el seguir vivo en esas tierras sin poder sentirlo realmente... eso es lo que le duele.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Con todo lo que pasó, Aphelios tuvo un resfriado luego (¿?).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gracias por leer. Este es el primer post (¡Y la primera historia/algo así que hago sobre alguien de LoL!) que hago en AO3, luego de estar pegado a los fanfics en inglés. Y es muy especial porque además, se trata de unos de mis campeones favoritos del juego, Aphelios. Por muy nerfeado que lo tengan siempre, es genial su historia y me cautivó. </p>
<p>Pd: Seguirme en Twitter ah (También tengo dibujillos) @andcocos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>